Parasite Eve 2: Realistic Gameplay
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: A teenager is chosen to play Square Enix's Parasite Eve 2 Special Edition. But this special edition is not what he hoped for. A revised version of Parasite Eve 2: My Existence
1. Chapter 1 :Arrival

Parasite Eve 2 : My Existence

**Parasite Eve 2 : My Realistic Gameplay  
**

**Chapter 1 :Arrival Revised.**

**A/N: I didn't own PE2 and everybody except OC!**

* * *

"Hurry up dude! They're gonna sell Parasite Eve 2 Special Edition!" said my friends, Chazz.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I replied

My name is Terry, Terry McKnight. I'm just a normal teenager, like everybody else. Despite my addiction to video game. And I have no intention to tell you anything specific.

Today I came to a video game store, accompanied by my best pal Chazz to buy Parasite Eve 2 Special Edition.

Maybe you're all wondering what is PE2 Special Edition, right? Kay' I'll explain it for ya.

PE2 Special Edition is a remake of PE2 from PSX port to PS2 port. But it wasn't the same as the original. The gameplay is very much like Resident Evil 4, and you can choose a new character from the beginning. And the good news is you can create it yourself, and the best part is you can use VR Glasses for more realistic environment! The Game was released in commemoration of the 20th anniversary of the spin off 3rd Birthday and the day Squaresoft got the Parasite Eve License back.

Oh wait, it's Square Enix now.

Back to the story, we went to the store only to find out that it was….SOLD OUT! And the next shipment is next month!

"So yeah we're out of stock. Tough luck kid." said the shopkeeper sympathetically.

DAMN! I walked 10 km from my house just for THIS? I can't take it! Something has to be done and I mean it!

"Do you really have no more?" I asked for the 100th time.

The shopkeeper, no longer sympathetic, answered me with an annoyed tone "For the 100th time, yes !We don't have it anymore it have been SOLD OUT!" I wanted to ask him again but my instinct told me to "Suck it up, it's just next month."

Chazz tried to cheer me out "Let it go Terry, we can always wait until next month."

I sighed "Well, I guess so."

The shopkeeper seemed pleased, I glared at him, and he step !

After we reached our neighborhood, we parted ways, heading toward our respective home.

"See ya!" He said goodbye and went toward his home

"See ya!" I replied and went toward my home.

The plan is I'm going to my house, take a shower, and eat some food.

It was gonna be easy, right?

Wrong!

On the way to my house I saw a big, tall man wearing a huge, black coat.

"Heey Kid! Come'ere!" He motioned me to get closer.

"Sorry, my parents told me to never trust stranger." I replied. Especially the one with black coat. Who knows what kind of evil he held within?

"Ooo really? That's too bad, I was gonna give this this to you."

He waved me a copy of Parasite Eve 2 Special Edition.

I frowned "Okay, what's the catch? If it something I didn't like, screw you!" I'm readying my karate kick in case of molestation.

He giggles (Yuck!) "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do something hard… The only thing you have to do." His eyes are staring at my hand "Is playing."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it." He replies.

I decide to ask again "Thanks, but why do you…."

He disappears.

I shrugged and continued walking home

Unaware of my fate…..

"_Please insert your character's biography." _ The computer announces.

I began to type.

_Terry McKnight_

_Asian, mixture between Japanese and Indonesian_

_Weight : 45 kg_

_Height :182 cm_

_Age: 23_

___Occupation: Rookie SWAT Officer_

_Backstory: He was Aya's ex-boyfriend. Broke up with her when they have a little fight. And she chose a loser to replace their date at Carnegie Hall. And the loser cowardly escaped. Leaving Aya to fend Eve alone. The reason he present in this game is because he's the newest and youngest SWAT member that were sent to Akropolis Tower._

"Hmmm, it seemed a bit Gary Stu-ish" and so, I erased that backstory and replaced it with a more simple one.

_Backstory: Aya knows him. The End._

Simple,right?_  
_

"Perfect!" I announced. And now for special ability..

It only has three slot so I must chose wisely. There's a dozen of interesting powers here.

Hmm, so many to choose from. They have all of Aya's ability, even Overdive and some of the ability that I'm sure to be a rip-off of X-Men.

Lazy.

I sighed and entered my choice: Overdive,Weapon mastery, and least but not least :Passive regeneration ability.

After choosing face, hair style, hair color,clothes, race and weapon I press start and the game begins….

But all i see was black then, a white light engulfed and swallowed me to the tv

When I woke up, I landed on a cold floor…

I looked around…

Blood...Smoke...Gunpowder?

And I find out…..

This place is …..

Akropolis Tower!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed to the sky.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N:It has been revised to look less Gary Stu-ish. Hope you guys enjoyed it. read and review  
**


	2. Chapter 2 :What do you mean New Version?

**Chapter 2: What do you mean New Version?**

**A/N: 3 years, and I updated…just now. Sorry guys, it's just my muse has been moved to Megami Tensei when I got addicted to their series. Not that I contribute much anyway… Oh right! Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Rated T for Language.**

**Disc: Don't own anything except my character.**

* * *

This.. is not a dream. How do I know that?

Because I pinched myself, once, twice.

Yet I'm still here. I AM STILL FUCKING HERE!

I mean it's like why… what…how…?

I put that thought on hold because I heard a screeching sound.

I gasped, searching out the source of the sound.

And I immediately found it, the Walkie-Talkie in my shoulder pocket.

Huh? Wait a minute, I have a Walkie-Talkie? I checked myself. Standard SWAT outfit, standard SWAT submachine gun, and all other standard SWAT equipment. Whew, don't tell me…

"HellooooOOOOOO, Earth to Terry. Are you there?" the guy in other side called. Wait a minute I recognized that sound! It's that black coated guy!

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" I barked to that man. Or more specifically the Walkie-Talkie

"Gee man, calm down. I will explain it to you." answered the Man.

I closed my mouth, waiting for his so-called "explanation".

"First of all, you're inside a video game." I raised my eyebrow "Yes that's correct this IS Parasite Eve 2 Special Edition. BUT!" He cut me before I manage to ask a question "This is... Let's just say it's a newer version."

"Newer version?" I repeated.

"Yes, newer version. After our initial release of our Special Edition, many fans of this series complained to us, most of them said that we only enhance the graphic and give them option to build their own character, so we retract them from the market and decide to modify them a bit more."

"Wait a minute, you were Square Enix staff?"

"Development supervisor… To be exact." He boasted.

"Okay sure whatever, so what does this have to do with me?"

He sighed "I was getting into it. The updated version was finished, but we need someone to play it. To test-drive the added content we put in before we put it back to the market." Why? You can just add them as DLC..Oh wait a minute; this is ps2 we're talking about.

"You mean by sucking them to the video game?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckles "Ahahaha , that? That was just the visual effect we created just for kicks. This is what really happened; the DVD is designed to transmit the signal to your brain when it was put inside the ps2. Leading to a more realistic gameplay."

"Realistic my ass! You expect me, a 15 years old boy, to sweep out the N.M.C's? Get outta here!"

"Don't worry, you have mitochondria powers didn't you? Not to mention the SWAT equipment you got." He assured me.

"But, still…" I tried to argue.

"If this is a success, you will get 10% of the sales."

"You're not listening!" I yelled in frustration.

"Not to mention the gameplay features. This is still a video game you know. You can save, load, level up, and buy weapons anytime you want!"

"Anytime?" This is too good to be true.

"As long as you don't lose the Walkie-Talkie." He told me.

"Right."

"Any question?"

"Who am I supposed to Overdive with? Most of the squad is dead, and there aren't many NPC's here to begin with." Let's see, Douglas has a fake leg, Kyle …has a lousy gun, and even though later in the game he'll have a M4A1 with Pyke Attachment he later traded it with his old gun. I mean WTF?

"You shouldn't choose that power then, shouldn't you? Besides you can still do Overdive Kill, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides this game's storyline is kinda nonlinear right now. So you can leave the building if you chicken out. But believe me, killing N.M.C is more fun."

I groaned "Whatever."

"Anything else? No ? Great, have fun!" and just like that, I was cut off. Asshole. Well, whatever, the sooner we beat this game the sooner I can go home.

I've checked my GPS, I was in Square, so that means I have to get the cafeteria key from my the SWAT team-I mean MY team member.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I declared enthusiascally. but the truth is I'm cowering in fear. Arrgh! Get yourself together Terry! You can do this!

* * *

_Somewhere…_

"Are you sure about this son? Using your own friend as test gamer?" a Voice said

"Ah it's okay dad, he may complain at first . But eventually he will enjoy this." Replied another Voice "He was a fan of that series anyway, or more specifically the protagonist."

"If he died in there, our company will be in huge trouble." Voice 1 said.

"The source code will protect him. Besides, he has a habit of saving the game at every save point he come across." replied Voice 2 confidently.

Voice 1 sighed "I just hope you're right, Chazz…"

* * *

_Now back to the show.._

"…Yeah so, we're gonna throw you a welcoming party Rookie, but I think most member that I convinced to donate the money died, so…You want six bucks?" asked the incapacitated SWAT member.

"No thanks." I groaned, this guy hadn't shut up for 2 hours! I didn't have this difficulty when I was playing as Aya! Is this part of the realism? It's a wonder Aya hasn't turned up yet. Or is she? Well, whatever "Is there any survivor?"

"Aww yeah almost forgot, there's this chick with glasses in the cafeteria. Go save her." He said while giving me the key. Finally!

"KayThanksSeeYouBye!" I bolted out of that room.

"Aww, what an energetic newbie!"

Now that I got the key, time to face that Giant-Strangers thing. I stepped down the stairs into the patio.

"HuaaaaaaarGH!Aaargh!"

Oh god, that SWAT guy was already attacked! Can I still save him? My feet feel like jelly now. Adrenaline rushed within my system. This is it, my first battle.

"Here we go..1…2…3!" I dashed from my cover ready to pump some hot leads on the…drunk guy?

"What the…"

" Wooow dude! You-You gotta…You-gotta tasthess 'diz man! This is the Shitzzz!" One, VERY drunk SWAT member swaying slightly holding a half empty bottle of beer. I groaned. Oh man, how on earth did the SWAT select its member anyway? No wonder most of them are dead. Realistic gameplay my ass!

"No thanks, I have to rescue _a lady_." Well, not exactly. But they didn't need to know that. Might as well told them they were pixel graphics. Yeah...No.

"Oh come on! 'Diz…." He suddenly fell silent.

"This wha-" I stared at his direction and was left speechless at what I saw.

The Stranger, chewing at his neck ferociously, his head was hanging freely, held by an inch of muscle. An Inch. The guy never stood a chance. Dammit!

Well, the bright side is the Stranger was so preoccupied at him it didn't notice me. I didn't waste the opportunity, I emptied a whole magazine at it even as it disintegrates into orange goo. I sank to my knees .

"Jesus.." I muttered.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review!**

**9/10/2011: I set up a poll because I can't decide how Aya will react upon seeing Terry. Please Vote!  
**


End file.
